


Tremor de Terra

by Anonymous



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Festival di Sanremo 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is the grand final of the Eurovision 2018. Everything is over, the winner has been crowned, but suddenly, an earthquake strikes the city of Lisbon. How will Ermal and Fabrizio deal with that?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Tremor de Terra

That was that. The end of the 2018 Eurovision Song Contest. The winner had been Netta from Israel, but the two Italians, Ermal and Fabrizio, were proud of their result. They had come 5th overall. Right now, all the entrants were standing on the stage as Salvador Sobral, last year's winner, handed the trophy over to Netta.  
"Why thank you, Salvador," Netta beamed, seemingly oblivious to Salvador's dislike of her.  
Ermal looked over at Salvador. Salvador didn't look too happy at Netta's win, but at that moment, one of the workers in the arena went over to Salvador and said something to him. Whatever it was, Salvador stopped focusing on Netta after that. Actually, it seemed to Ermal that he looked worried. This year's Portuguese entrants, Cláudia and Isaura, rushed over to where Salvador was as well.  
Isaura whispered something in Portuguese and Salvador just held his head in his hands and said something back to her.  
Ermal and Fabrizio just kept watching, wondering what the hell was going on. Salvador looked incredibly worried about something. As they looked around, they saw that most of the other contestants had their eyes on Salvador as well. Other people were coming into the greenroom now, all speaking Portuguese, all looking worried. Salvador walked over to the area where Ermal and Fabrizio were sitting.  
"Salvador," Fabrizio said, "Are you ok?"  
Salvador shook his head, trying to keep it together but clearly failing at it.  
"Guys," Salvador stammered as he walked over to them,"Guys... we all need to get out of here quick, there's-"  
Salvador was cut off as the whole room shook. The music stopped and was replaced by the sound of objects crashing to the floor and panicked people screaming. Dust and smoke flew into the air, clouding everything with grey. Ermal looked around, trying to make some sense of the situation. Everything was shaking, all he could hear was screaming and ringing. He looked around, trying to stay standing but dropping to the floor every few seconds.  
"It's an earthquake! Everyone, we need to-" Salvador yelled, but the room started shaking again, more violently now. More dust, more debris flying around. Ermal looked next to him but couldn't see if Fabrizio was still there. He held his hands out but couldn't feel anything but more dust floating around.  
"Fabrizio!" Ermal yelled, unable to see through all the dust.   
"FABRIZIO," he shouted again, more desperate this time. But there was no response. Or maybe he just couldn't hear him over the sound of people screaming and yelling. Dust covered everything, he couldn't even see what was in front of him.  
"FABRIZIO?"  
He couldn't see him, he couldn't hear him. Where was he? Was he okay?  
" **FABRIZIO???** "


End file.
